Neon lights and long nights
by Katharen Silver
Summary: This is just a fun little mini series of one-shots all about our favorite NCIS characters when they aren't at work. There will be some Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, and some just friendship. It is rated for both themes and some mild language. Please R&R, and enjoy
1. Night life

A/N: This is just a fun little mini series of one-shots all about our favorite NCIS characters when they aren't at work. I already have four done, but any suggestions would be welcome.

Warning: There will be some Tiva, McAbby, and Jibbs, stories while others will just be friendship. It is rated for both themes and some mild language.

Hope you all enjoy them. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS because if I did well lets just say you would no it. =)

* * *

The door bell rang loudly through her apartment for a second time. Ziva sighed resigned to the fact that she was not getting out of her assignment for the night so easily.

Opening the door slowly Ziva donned on the most convincing smile she could, and was rewarded with a surprise hug from her accomplice.

"Abby," Ziva said startled by the sudden contact.

"That is black mail and a thank you all in one," Abby said grinning. "Thank you for doing this and black mail so you don't chicken out."

Ziva closed the door with a now very real smile painted on her face.

"This is a form of torture," Ziva said coolly.

Abby just laughed and headed into the living room. The goth settled herself comfortably on the couch and grinned up at her best friend.

"Don't tell me you are actually worried about tonight?" Abby said stifling her laughter at Ziva's serious face.

"Clubbing with the boy's was not exactly what I had in mind when you asked me to join you."

"Aww Ziva it will be fun. The director even convinced Gibbs to come along."

There was no mistaking the wicked smile painted on the woman's face and Ziva sighed giving in.

Perhaps if Jenny does not show, Abby may be convinced to…the sudden knock on the door dashed the last hope Ziva had of some how getting out of clubbing.

Jenny smiled when Ziva opened the door. She had known Ziva long enough to know that the disgruntled look meant she was having second thoughts about going out.

Personally Jenny thought it was insane, and while she wasn't exactly sure how she had been persuaded into coming now that it was here, she was excited.

"Hello, Director." Abby said happily bouncing to Ziva's side.

"Let's get started," Jenny said as Ziva closed the door behind her.

Ziva followed close behind them into the back part of her apartment toward her bedroom, already wishing she had tried harder to get out of going clubbing.

She had not minded when it was just her and Abby; Jenny coming reminded her perhaps a little to much of their time in Europe, but still it would have been enjoyable. However Tony, McGee, and Gibbs joining them had put a damper on any excitement. Now Ziva was wishing she could simply stay home.

"You know Ziva; if you just try it, you may find you have fun playing dress up." Abby said as she began unloading a bag of clothes onto Ziva's bed.

"It is not the dresses I oppose exactly," Ziva began but paused when she saw the clothes. "Though I am not certain those can be considered dresses."

Abby and Jenny both laughed at the look of shock on Ziva's face.

"Abby," Ziva began slowly. "You can not be serious."

"It will be fun don't worry." Abby said with a rather wicked grin on her face.

"Abby," Jenny began still smiling, "Ziva does have a point. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Oh no you don't." Abby said turning on them. "We are going to do this. The boys will be here in an hour, and we are going to make sure that they are speechless all night."

Ziva was a little taken aback. She had not seen her friend so insistent, since the last brain matter concert, and that had not ended well either.

Ziva starred at the clothes before her. Part of her was impressed that Abby would even consider these clothes, but the thought of wearing them out, was just plain uncomfortable.

"Just try them on," Abby insisted pushing a rather skimpy red dress and heels into Ziva's arms, before handing Jenny an equally revealing blue skirt and white top.

With a sigh Ziva entered the bathroom and slipped into the dress and heels. Abby was right they did look good, and if she was going to do this, she may as well make one hell of an impression.

Abby, Ziva, and Jenny moved with the pounding music ignoring the lingering looks from several strangers. They were all laughing and smiling.

They had been at the club for almost an hour, and were still grinning about the looks that the boys had worn when they had opened the door to greet them.

Ziva could not escape the weight of Tony's eyes as he followed her movement across the dance floor, from his place between McGee and Gibbs at the bar.

"Mind if we cut in?"An attractive stranger asked placing a hand lightly on Ziva's arm.

Abby was faster and much kinder than Ziva would have been.

They had been turning down requests since the moment they walked in, and truthfully Ziva was unsure if it was because of their out fits or their dancing that was gaining them so much attention. Though she suspected it was probably both.

"Would serve them right if we did say yes to someone," hissed an irritated Jenny.

It was Ziva's turn to laugh and she leaned in closer, and whispered, "Just go ask him to dance."

Jenny's already flushed face grew a shade darker, and Abby laughed.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you, Ziva."

All three grinned but made no move to ask the men to join them.

They had danced only half of the next song, and turned down another pair of hopefuls, when the weight of his hand on her arm made Ziva stop.

Tony was standing close beside her, and when she stopped he smiled at her.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked his eyes never leaving her own.

Ziva was startled by the fire in them, and before she could think of an answer her pulled her into his arms.

When Ziva looked up she smiled widely. Jenny had retreated to the bar beside Gibb's. He had moved close to her and had placed a hand on the back of her chair. She was smiling and sipping a drink as she spoke.

McGee was beside Abby with his hands pressed against her waist.

Ziva caught Abby's eyes and they both had to stifle a smile and the laughter that threatened to join it.

Tony and Ziva danced in silence for the rest of the song, neither one meeting the other's gaze. The warmth of his body felt right, and Ziva was suddenly a world that was only theirs. The rest of the room was forgotten, as they lost themselves in the music and each other.

Perhaps clubbing was not such a bad idea after all.


	2. Mirrors

Abby stood silently in the doorway between her kitchen and the living room. From her position she could see McGee, Tony, and Ziva lounging on her carpet floor, with cards, chips, and drinks around them.

Tony was teasing Ziva while trying to get a look at her cars.

McGee was laughing with them, but Tony and Ziva seemed oblivious to his presence.

Abby glanced up at the black and silver mirror on the opposite wall and caught McGee's eyes in the reflection. He smiled and held her gaze for a moment before turning his attention back to the card game.

Carefully Abby carried Ziva and her own drinks into the living room. Tonight she was in charge of mixing drinks, and was enjoying the challenge immensely.

The blue tined glass had no sooner touched Ziva's hand than Tony took it and Ziva's hand in his own, bringing both to his lips.

Ziva shouted a protest but made no move to stop him from stealing the first sip of her drink or stealing the light kiss he grazed lightly across the back of her hand.

Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing, and watched as Tony released Ziva with a grin as her face flushed lightly.

Neither of them seemed to realize how closely they mirrored each other's movement.

As Ziva lent back into a comfortable position, Tony almost perfectly mimicked her leaving only a breath of space between them, as he returned to trying to see her cards, and she playfully fought him off.

Abby met McGee's eyes with a smile, knowing his thoughts in that moment mirrored her own. They were not the only ones breaking rule twelve.


	3. Karaoke

"How did he find out?" Ziva demanded glaring from Abby to McGee.

The goth held up her hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. I wouldn't tell Tony anything like this."

As McGee quickly shook his head.

Ziva sunk into the stool beside Abby.

"Are you sure he knows?" Abby asked kindly.

"He was very detailed in the e-mail Abby, it is hard to miss understand."

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked trying to keep the amusement out of her voice for Ziva's sake.

"I do not know," Ziva admitted. "I have been avoiding him since lunch."

Abby snickered before she could stop herself, and Ziva shot her another cold glare.

"Aww Ziva, it's not that bad."

"Abby, he wants me to sing for him!"

"So? You are a wonderful singer Ziva, remember that night at the karaoke bar, honestly you sounded better than Britney did." Abby laughed at the memory of slightly drunk Ziva singing along to a Britney Spears song that someone was slaughtering on the karaoke machine.

"You sang karaoke to Britney Spears?" McGee asked grinning

"You are not helping." Ziva complained.

"Sorry." Abby said with small grin, "but it's really not the end of the world."

"But it may be the end of me, Abby. Tony will never let this down."

"You mean Tony will never let you live this down," Abby corrected her.

"Abby!"

The goth started laughing she couldn't help it, Ziva looked so serious.

Ziva finally broke and smiled. "Abby what am I going to do?"

"You could pretend to lose your voice." McGee suggested.

"But then he would probably just talk until you shouted at him," Abby interjected.

Ziva sighed. "I am just going to have to bite the gun, yes."

"Bite the bullet, and yea, the only way it's going to stop is if you just do it." Abby said nodding in approval.

"Do what?" Tony asked as he entered the lab.

Abby gave Ziva an encouraging smile, and Ziva stood trying not to show her

discomfort.

"Come to my apartment at seven tonight, Tony, and I will do it for you," Ziva said standing and walking out.

Tony froze starring after her in shock.

"What is she talking about?" Tony demanded his voice slightly hoarse.

"No idea," McGee said quickly, shooting Abby a small smile.

Abby shrugged and smiled at Tony innocently.

Tony quickly turned and headed back toward the elevator.

Once Tony was out of ear shot Abby rounded on McGee.

"Tim, why doesn't Tony know what Ziva is talking about?" She demanded.

McGee looked up at her with a guilty smile, "because Tony wasn't the one who sent the e-mail."

"Tim you didn't," Abby squealed through her smile.

McGee just grinned, as the two of them fell into a fit of laughter. As they tried to imagine what was going to happen that night at Ziva's apartment.


End file.
